


[Art] View of Bondage

by Sealcat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: What Steve found out at this mystery room in Hydra Facility.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2019





	[Art] View of Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladivvinatravestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/gifts).



> For ladivvinatravestia
> 
> Desired Tropes: Bucky thinks Steve is his handler; bondage; spanking
> 
> And apologies here: My original plan was to have both of Steve and Bucky on same page, but I just can't get them right, so I only make the bondage part, hope this is ok?

[ ](https://imgur.com/8sI8wRx)


End file.
